Harry Potter and the Symphony of screams
by Dr. Sweetz
Summary: Harry Potter summons a Great Old one! Minor crossover with lovecraft. One Shot I give permision to take this story and make a longer version. I may write a longer version in the future. ONESHOT IA IA Cthulhu Fhtagn!


**AN. This was somthing that popped into my head. harry gets desperate in his fight with voldemort and calls upon magic so vile that the dark lord himself would never dare utter it's name. Please no flames**

** I own nothing exept H'azaa'thaegoth and his titles**

Harry potter stood within the dark forest clearing. the ground was withered and dead. In the center of this valley stood an unholy alter surrounded by a stone circle. Standing before the alter was a stone pedestal, upon which sat a thick book bound in human skin. Emerging from the pages were screams of agony so quiet as to sound like whispers in the wind. Harry knew he had no choice, Voldemort was coming he would be ready. No cost is too high!

Harry Potter was desperate. Voldemort Had crushed all resistance within months of the death of Dumbledore. Harry watched as his friends were all brutally murdered in their vain attempts to stand against the Dark Lord. Harry searched for two years yet, the last hocrux could not be found. This is why Harry now stood before the forbidden alter of the Dark Ones, this is why he plans to invoke _"he-who-dances-among-a-symphony-of-screams" _Also known as _"The-terror-that-watches-in-darkness" _The dreaded being known as_ H'azaa'thaegoth._ Harry began to stride purposefully to the alter. The voices whispered in his ear as he got closer. Promises of power, lust, and desire.

_"Power beyond the gods could be yours child of potter."_

_"your family could be given new life"_

_"Not even death can stand before us"_

_"You could be a god among men just give yourself to us"_

_"pleasure eternal is within your grasp mortal child"_

_"Join us and receive your reward"_

All these voices were in a background of screaming agony of countless souls. As he got closer the temperature began to drop. He knew he was going to summon an evil so ancient, so vile that Voldemort himself would not dare utter it's name. Harry stood before the dark grimoir, and felt a chill go down his spine. He felt a pull on his scar like the hocrux was seeking to join with the countless souls trapped within.

Harry began to reach for the book, as a black mist emerged from his scar. He gasped in pain, and he fell to his knees. Several barely audiable pops could be heard as Voldemort and his Death Eaters arrived on the scene. They entered the site and felt fear enter their souls. Harry rose to his feet when Voldemort spoke.

"Oh look how you have fallen harry potter."

Harry looked to his rival with insanity singing in his vibrant green orbs.

"You know what I plan to do?"

Voldemort did not reach for his wand. He knew no mortal magic could work within this clearing.

"You seek so invoke one of the Dark Ones, This I cannot allow!"

Harry smirked and laughed bitterly.

"Funny how our roles are reversed. Here I was playing the role of the hero seeking to avenge his parents and save the world. Now I have a new purpose. No one can stop me!"

Harry touched the book and felt unimaginable pleasure surge through him. Over a hundred orgasms striking at once. He shivered as he opened the cursed book and he looked at it's pages with wonder. His eyes began to bleed from the unholy knowledge within and he began to laugh with madness.

"The foolish wizards created you voldemort. This world is filled with corruption, they are all sheep, and they don't deserve a savior. This world will burn and the screams shall be music to my master's ears. IA IA H'azaa'thaegoth!"

Voldemort drew a dagger ready to strike.

"Potter you don't have to do this. I am a Dark Lord, I have delved into the darkest magics, killed thousands, but this... this is too much...even for me."

Harry laughed as he began to read the book aloud.

_"A'moth Agghota Bolig Ia Ia H'azaa'thaegoth"__  
><em>

The wind whipped up violently as the Death Eaters were paralyzed with fear. Voldemort was frozen helpless as the demonic words echoed through the valley. Harry repeated those damned words and the wind stopped, the whispering stopped. All was silent and the Death Eaters began to smile thinking the ritual failed. Harry gauged out his emerald eyes and chanted the phrase again and began to speak in English.

"These eyes I give to you oh terror of the night._A'moth Agghota Bolig Ia Ia H'azaa'thaegoth" __  
><em>

Harry then placed the eyes on the alter which had two pylons for said eyes. Harry stood as the shadows began to twist and writhe under the moonlight. They flowed like syrup to the alter and although harry was now blind he could see the glory that was H'azaa'thaegoth. The shadows consumed the eyes and took form. It was a mass of writhing tentacles and long jagged claws that formed on the inhuman monstrosity, as two glowing Avada Kevedra green eyes shown forth like unholy suns. The beast took a more human shape and it appeared to be wearing a long robe with many sleeves for it's many claws and rather than having legs, it had countless tentacles. It's head was a bulbous mass with the glowing green suns while it's chest opened with a gaping maw filled with obsidian teeth and many tongues each with a mouth on the end.

Voldemort was petrified as he watched with morbid fascination as the demon from beyond glided to Harry. It drifted to him like an angel or an Olympic ice skater. It gently raked one of it's claws under his chin like it wanted to cut his throat. It's voice was made of millions of whispers; it's voice drifted through the silent clearing like a gentle breeze stimulating the senses, and bringing a feeling of longing into their hearts. Voldemort could not understand the words but he could feel their meaning. The creature was thanking Harry for his sacrifice and offering him his reward.

Harry tried to embrace the hideous horror but it's many tongues lashed forth whipping at him while taking bits of flesh. He screamed in agony as he instinctively tried to back away. The Death Eaters were shaken out of their stupor and tried to flee but the shadows moved to intercept them. Claws reached from the shadows grasping at Death Eaters rending their flesh as they were pulled into the shadows and devoured. Harry Potter had fallen and was being torn apart by H'azaa'thaegoth.

Voldemort threw his dagger at the demon but the Terror appeared to be made of smoke for the blade passed harmlessly through leaving distortions in it's form which quickly settled. Voldemort drew his wand, and began carving the Elder Sign in the Ground around him; he did this in vain hope that he could complete it before _"he-who-dances-among-a-symphony-of-screams"_ could devour him as well. Alas it was not to be. One of the many tongues lashed forth taking his wand hand and tearing it from his wrist, blood spurted like a water spout, and he gasped in pain as _"The-terror-that-watches-in-darkness"_ began to approach. It's mouth open wide as it watched him with it's Avada Kedavedra eyes. It's many tongues were whipping to and fro grabbing stray bits of flesh and taking nips at voldemort as he began to relive his worst memories. Dementors never bothered the Dark Lord but this demon was different. Voldemort watched as his mother died giving birth to him. A tear went down his left cheek as she said "I love you Tom, Yes I will name you Tom little one..." Voldemort was torn apart and consumed and the world became a symphony of screams and H'azaa'thaegoth danced for a thousand years.

The End


End file.
